Memento Mori
by Berumotto
Summary: Habt ihr euch je gefragt, wie alles angefangen hat?  Wie ein gewisser, geplagter Werwolf zu dem wurde, was er ist?


Das Sumpfmonster

Zugegen, der Titel und die Gesamtsituation erinnert ein wenig an R.L. Stine's "Gänsehaut". Der Werwolf aus den Fiebersümpfen. Aber ich schwöre feierlich, dass meine Idee keinesfalls von dem sehr geehrten Herrn geklaut ist! ;)

(Hinweis: Der Name "Rhea" ist von der Königstochter der römischen Mythologie, "Rhea Silvia", abgeleitet! Die u.a. auch "Ilia" genannt wurde. Sie gebar die Zwillinge Romulus und Remus.)

**oOoOo**

Es zischte so laut, dass die Bretter knarrten und die vergilbten Tapeten sich von den Wänden rollten. Die Fenster boten dem Inneren des Gebäudes lange keinen Schutz mehr. Die Außenwände brökelten, Fensterbretter und zerfetzte Giebel knarrten, sodass ein bloßes Lüftchen drohte das zitternde Gemäuer vollends aus den Nähten zu reißen.

Die Sümpfe in der Nähe blubberten trübe, unbekümmert vor sich hin und vereinzelte Vögel, die sich nach den Geschehnissen noch hierher trauten sangen trostlose Lieder. Bevor sie schließlich weiterzogen, weil ihnen der gespenstische Wald nicht geheuer war, um sich in weiter Ferne einen besseren Unterschlupf vor dem Sturm zu suchen.

Man hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten, dass hier vor geraumer Zeit eines der womöglich glücklichsten Eheleute der Zaubererwelt wohnte. Von weit her kamen sie. Aufgrund ihres Namens munkelte man aus dem Germanischen. Doch sie hätten genauso gut stolze Iren, Schotten oder Skandinavier sein können. Denn so genau wusste das keiner. Und es scherte sich niemand darum. Trotz ihres durchaus offenenherzigen Gemüts hielt sich die Familie selten unter ihresgleichen auf.

Stattdessen bevorzugte es die Familie in abgeschiedener Ruhe zu leben. Unberührt von den Konflikten, von denen die Zaubererwelt momentan geplagt wurde. Ebenso abgeschieden von jeglichem Muggelkontakt. Zum Schutz der Geheimhaltung wollte man lieber keine Risiken eingehen.

Die Vitas waren eine Familie, die aufgrund ihres Namens von vielen, oftmals unwissenden Seiten, für Abstammen eines adeligen Hoheitsgeschlechts gehalten wurden. Die einzigen, nahestehenden Bekanntschaften, die durchaus mehr über sie wussten, pflegten jedoch ihren Mund zu halten.

Man suchte sich stets Freunde aus, die nicht sofort das Tratschmaul heraushängen ließen. Obwohl es keinen Fleck im Familienstammbaum gab, über den man hätte ausführlich diskutieren müssen.

Nun, seit sich die Vitas aber aus unersichtlichen Gründen ins feuchte Moorland zurückgezogen hatten, um sich dort ein gemütliches Quartier zu errichten, wagte es niemand mehr Fragen zu stellen.

Mrs. Vitas, eine recht hübsche, mittelgroße Frau mit dunkelblond gelockten Haaren lehnte die Stirn gedankenverloren an das dunstbeschichtete Fenster des Hauses. Sie lächelte selig, als etwas in den nahegelegenen Gebüschen raschelte und ein kleines Etwas, was sich bei näherem Hinsehen als wild umher hüpfendes Kind herausstellte, heraustollte und um das Haus jagte.

„Wo steckt Rhea?", fragte ein Mann, der sich soeben einen Weg ins Haus bahnte und dabei die Hälfte der am Boden stehenden Töpfe umrempelte.

Mrs. Vitas warf schwungvoll ihre Haare zurück und kehrte ihrem Mann strahlend das Gesicht zu. In wenigen Schritten erreichte sie ihn und hauchte einen Kuss auf sein stoppeliges Gesicht.

„Übt einige neue Zauber; du weißt doch wie unermüdlich und ehrgeizig sie ist. Will unbedingt die Beste ihres Jahrgangs sein."

„Nur dass sie sich oftmals überschätzt."

Es dämmerte und die frühwinterliche Kälte surrte durch die Ritzen des Holzhauses, als ein Mädchen die Stube betrat. Sie war nicht älter als elf und hatte sich einen roten Wollschal um den Hals geschnürt, der ihre untere Gesichtshälfte verdeckte und die leicht rötliche Nase kitzelte.

„Brrr, es ist so kalt, Mommy. Haben wir denn kein Holz?"

Ihr Ton klang halb spöttisch, halb bedauernd. Sie lebten wirklich wie die letzten Hinterweltler. „Dad macht gerade Feuer, Schatz.", beschwichtigte Mrs. Vitas und wischte ihrer Tochter kleine frostige Kristalle aus den Augenbrauen.

„'Ommy, es ist sooo eisig kalt!" Ein kleiner Junge stolperte flink die Treppe hinunter und machte am Treppenabsatz einen unfreiwilligen Purzelbaum, der die Mutter zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Nicht so wild, Remus."

Der blonde Junge rappelte sich auf und lief mit ausgestreckten Armen und geweiteten blauen Augen auf seine Mutter zu. Die Haarfarbe hatte er von ihr geerbt. Während die glasklaren Augen auf seinen Vater zurückgingen, ebenso wie das spärliche Haar.

„Uff."

„Du musst wirklich aufpassen, wo du hinläuft, Liebling. Nicht dass du uns eines Tages in den Sumpf fällst."

„Bäh." Remus zog ein angewidertes Gesicht und rollte sich hinüber zu seiner Schwester.

Diese lächelte und zog ihren kleinen Bruder auf den Schoß, um ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte zu erzählen.

Frühling. Angeblich die unschuldigste und zugleich schönste Zeit des Jahres.

Remus und seine Schwester tollten durch den Wald. Es wurde allmählich dunkel, doch das kümmerte die Geschwister nicht. Sie liebten den Abend und die Nacht. Das Leuchten der Sterne. Den hellen, durchdringenden Schein des Vollmondes.

„Lauft nicht so weit in die Sümpfe", rief ihnen die Mutter hinterher.

Rhea winkte ab und hakte sich bei ihrem Sechsjährigen Bruder ein.

„Nun erzähl mal, Remi, was hab ich dir letztens über die Sumpfpflanzen und deren magische Wirkung erzählt?"

Der kleine Junge zog die Stirn kraus und ließ ein langes ‚Ähm' vertönen, bevor er eine äußerst primitive Erklärung anschlug.

„Richtig so, Ilia?", fragte er schließlich unsicher nach. Seine Schwester nickte verhalten und drehte sich urplötzlich im Kreis. „Hach, es ist so schön hier, findest du nicht?"

Remus, der fast auf die Nase gefallen wäre murmelte nur etwas vor sich hin, nickte jedoch.

„Spielst du mit mir Verstecke, Ilia?"

„Hier? Du spinnst wohl."

„Warum? Früher hast du's getan."

Natürlich konnte auch Remus bocken, wenn er wollte. So wie jetzt.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trat trotzig gegen einen Kieselstein.

Das blondlockige Mädchen runzelte die Stirn.

„Und was ist mit dem bösen Sumpfmonster vor dem uns Mum und Dad ständig warnen?"

Sofort hielt der Junge inne und seine azurblauen Augen flackerten voller Aufregung.

„Meinst du es wird uns holen?" Seine Stimme klang sofort um Einiges leiser und piepsiger. Natürlich hatte er immer noch Angst vor diesem ominösen ‚Monster', von dem ihre Eltern stets sprachen, um ihre zwei Schützlinge von der Gefahr des Waldes fernzuhalten. Mittlerweile wusste Rhea, dass es sich dabei lediglich um eine Fabel handelte, aber da die Elfjährige als Ältere der Beiden die Verantwortung für Remus trug, blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als das Hirngespinst weiterzustricken. Wer weiß? Vielleicht existierte ja wirklich ein ‚Monster' von dem sie nichts wussten? In einer Welt voller Zauber und magischer Geschöpfe war nahezu nichts unmöglich.

„Keine Sorge, das Monster frisst nur kleine, vorlaute Jungs. Und das auch nur...eh...in der Sonnenwende.", erklärte sie sachlich und sofort beruhigten sich Remus' Gesichtszüge. „Dann können wir doch spielen, oder? Ich bin nicht vorlaut. Und die Sonne wendet sich auch nirgendwo.", wisperte Remus naiv. Rhea lachte, irgendwo hatte ihr kleiner Bruder ja recht. Warum sollten sie eigentlich nicht spielen? Immerhin kannten sie diese Gegend schon fast wie ihre Westentasche und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ohne Aufsicht durch das Stück Natur stromerten. Nur das erste Mal bei Nacht. Aber wenigstens spendete der Vollmond genügend Licht, um die Pfade durch die Gebüsche auszumachen.

„Na gut.", gab Rhea seufzend nach und taumelte etwas lustlos zum nächstgelegenen Baum.

„Aber leg mir sicherheitshalber eine Spur, sodass ich dich auch finde und du nicht verschwindest."

„Gebongt!"

Und er sprang jauchzend davon. Rhea hörte, wie die Stimme ihres kleinen Bruders immer schwächer wurde.

Hie und da schmiss er einen roten Fetzen auf den Boden, den er sich kurzerhand vom Umhang abriss.

Bis er eine geeignete Stelle zum Verstecken fand. Ein riesiges Loch in der Erde, wahrscheinlich ein zertrampelter Fuchsbau.

Er wartete. Bis plötzlich ein erstickter Schrei die Luft durchdrang.

Instinktiv rutschte Remus etwas weiter in den Bau und horchte verwirrt.

Seine Schwester hatte geschrien, aber warum?

Es klang nicht freudig.

War sie vielleicht hingefallen und hatte sich verletzt?

Remus zögerte. Sollte er nachsehen, was passiert war?

Womöglich brauchte sie seine Hilfe. Aber...falls das nur ein Scherz war, um ihn leichter aus seinem Versteck zu locken. Nein, er durfte sich nicht verraten!

Däumchendrehend hockte Remus in halber Fötusposition in der Erdkuhle. Schaukelte gelangweilt hin und her. Sie kam nicht, sie kam einfach nicht. Hatte Ilia ihn etwa vergessen?

Nun schnürrte doch die Angst um seine Kehle. Alleine würde er den Weg nicht mehr zurückfinden. Er konnte ja kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen!

Da fielen ihm die Umhangfetzen ein, die er vorher gestreut hatte und eine Woge der Erleichterung floss in seine Glieder. Er musste einfach nur den Schnippseln folgen und würde sich mit einem großen „Tada" zu erkennen geben!

Da Rhea ihn jetzt noch nicht gefunden hatte, würde das wohl nicht mehr passieren. Also krabbelte der schmächtige Junge behände aus dem Fuchsbau und schüttelte sich die Erde von der Kleidung.

Ein Knurren. Gänsehaut sträubte sich auf seinen dünnen Armen.

Was war das? Etwa das grimmige Sumpfmonster?

Die Kinnlade klappte dem Jungen herunter, als er in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung einen dunklen Schatten ausmachte, der sich bewegte. Ein wildes Tier. Nein, das Ungeheuer!

Remus' Beine schlotterten und machten keine Anstalten ihn von der Stelle zu bewegen. Das gesamte Blut wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte er nach seiner Mutter geschrien, nach Dad oder Rhea. Aber kein Laut wollte seine Kehle verlassen. Stattdessen gurgelte er irgendwelche kratzigen Worte vor sich hin. Rief stumm nach Hilfe.

Der monströse Schatten wandte den Kopf und spähte durch die Bäume. Die Ohren gefährlich angeklappt und die Nasenflügel geweitet roch er die Gegend ab und nahm sogleich einen verführerischen Duft nach frischem Fleisch auf. Ein kleines Balg, zartes Kinderfleisch. Das Monster bleckte die Zähne und leckte sich mit der Zunge darüber, bevor es langsam zwischen den Büschen und Bäumen hindurch tapste. Geradewegs auf die winzige Gestalt des aschblonden Junge zu.

Dann geschah etwas, mit dem die Bestie nicht gerechnet hatte!

Das Licht verschwand und wurde zu endloser Dunkelheit. Kaum hatte es die regungslose Gestalt des kleinen Jungen erreicht, zuckte es unter Schmerzen und Krümmungen zusammen. Der Mond lag nun vollständig im Kernschatten der Erde und erreichte seine totale Finsternis. Die Kreatur gröhlte, fauchte, taumelte zurück ins Gebüsch, fetzte sich die Krallen an den Bäumen. Bis sie vollständig in sich zusammengeschrumpft dalag und nur noch ein muskulöser Mann vor sich hinstöhnte. „Verfluchte Scheiße", knurrte der Mann, dessen Augen von Schatten umrahmt waren. Grimmig stierte er hinauf zum Himmel.

Nachdem er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, wischte sich Fenrir Greyback die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass bereits ein süßlicher Geschmack in seinem Mund lag. Außerdem verklebte Blut die Innenflächen seiner Finger und krustete sogar unter deren Nägel hervor. Er musste heute schon ein Kind getötet haben.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich Remus von dem Schock erholt hatte. Stumm und geradezu wehrlos und zerbrechlich hatte er dagestanden und nichts getan. Die Bestie war auf ihn zugeschritten und er konnte nicht anders, als die Lider zusammen zu kneifen und zu hoffen, dass das Biest sich nicht zu lange Zeit damit ließ seinen gesamten Körper mit einem Happen zu verspeisen. Wie sehr hatte er sich Rhea an seine Seite gewünscht. Wahrscheinlich hätte seine ältere Schwester schon gewusst, wie man dieser prekären Situation im letzten Augenblick entkommen konnte. Aber sie war nicht da und er stand dem riesigen Ungetüm ganz alleine gegenüber.

Der Sechsjährige hätte am Wenigsten damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell vorbei war. Hatte er überhaupt etwas gespürt?

Sein Herz pochte ihm scheinbar den Hals hinauf. Ihm war schwindelig. Woher sollte er wissen, wann er die Augen öffnen konnte? Was würde er überhaupt sehen?

Fragen über Fragen.

Als Remus sich schließlich traute den Schritt zu wagen, wunderte er sich, dass er immer noch auf derselben Stelle stand wie zuvor. Immer noch dreckig von der Erde, immer noch bebend wie Espenlaub. Aber das Vieh war fort!

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Noch mehr, als er eine dunkle, männliche Gestalt in den Bäumen, unweit entfernt, ausmachen konnte. Das konnte nur sein Vater sein! Gekommen, um ihn zu holen!

Falsch gedacht. Enttäuscht, aber weniger bibbernd trat der Sechsjährige auf den fremden Mann zu. Unsicher und misstrauisch gegenüber Unbekannten war er nie gewesen, das hatten ihm seine Eltern nicht beigebracht. Warum auch? Immerhin lebten sie abgeschieden von jeglicher Zivilisation, warum sollte da ihren Kindern etwas Böses geschehen?

„Na mein Kleiner, hast du dich verlaufen?", fragte der Mann und humpelte auf Remus zu. Der Schatten lag auf seinem Gesicht und seinem Körper, aber anhand der Stimme wusste er in etwa einzuschätzen, was für eine Sorte Mensch er da vor sich hatte. Groß, muskulös, breitschultrig, besonders stark behaart. Fast wie ein Bär. Selbst seine Stimme klang, obwohl einschmeichelnd, ziemlich brummig. Den agressiven Unterton überhörte Remus in seiner kindlichen Naivität. „Was tust du hier ganz alleine, Onkel?", fragte er mutig und trat noch einen Schritt auf die Gestalt des Mannes zu.

Dieser ließ den Blick auffällig oft gen Himmel schweifen.

„...ich warte." Ein merkwürdiger, bestialischer Gestank ging von ihm aus. Remus wusste jenen nicht einzuordnen. Später hätte er es ohne Umschweife als Alkohol erkannt.

„Worauf denn?", neugierig legte der Blondschopf den Kopf in eine leichte Schräglage.

„Auf den Mond."

„Den Mond?"

„Genau." Er grinste breit und entblößte eine, selbst in der Dunkelheit erkennbare, Reihe gelber, spitzer Zähne.

„Hmh-hmh.", Remus blickte ebenfalls in die Höhe und suchte den Mond. „Er ist weg!", erkannte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja. Aber in ein paar Minuten kommt er wieder.", versicherte der Fremde wohlwollend und grinste breiter. „Was passiert, wenn der Mond wieder da ist?", fragte Remus weiter und hatte auf einmal nicht mehr das Bedürfnis allzu schnell nachhause zu kommen. Dieser Fremde war weitaus interessanter. Und nun lachte er heiser, hustete dabei sogar ein wenig.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Remus nickte ohne Umschweife. Das Glimmen in seinen Azuraugen faszinierte Greyback. „Etwas ganz Wundervolles wird passieren. Willst du mit mir warten und es dir ansehen?"

„Ich...weiß nicht." Unsicher schaute Remus in die Ferne, wo er das Haus seiner Familie vermutete. Suchten sie ihn möglicherweise bereits?

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange, Kleiner."

Remus schaute den ‚Onkel' abschätzend an. Dann strahlte er breit und jungenhaft.

„Na fein! Aber es muss wirklich toll sein!" Schließlich musste es sich lohnen, dass er dafür vielleicht angeschwärzt wurde.

„Natürlich ist es das! Du wirst staunen. Das wirst du dein ganzes Leben nicht mehr vergessen...ich verspreche es dir, mein Kleiner."

Und sie warteten gespannt. Bis der Mond sich aus dem schwarzen Schatten löste und der wütende, pelzige Horror von Neuem begann.

**oOoOo**

Wie ist euer Eindruck? Neugierig auf mehr? (:


End file.
